A Weasley Annexation
by FutbolMenina
Summary: The whole gang is back at Hogwarts for their sixth year...but this time there is a new Weasley. Please Read and Review. PG-13 for language.
1. Summer

Disclaimer: This all belongs to the wonderful woman who goes by the name of J.K. Rowling, who we all pray will write her sixth book faster than she did the fifth one (but still make it nice and long). Oh well, like you can rush a good thing.  
  
Dedication: To the wonderful and amazing SARIAS!!!! Oh faithful partner in FIRC and Biology. On that note, tell me your author name.  
  
`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-  
Chapter 1: Summer `*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-  
  
Two more days. Two whole, frilly days until he would finally be at the Weasleys. Harry had endured the entire summer with the Weasleys, which as miserable as it had been, was better than the previous ones. Members of the Order would drop in every couple of days to check on him. Every once in a while, Tonks would take him out to lunch in what she amusingly thought to be muggle garb. Still, Harry was lonely and sad. He couldn't quite shake the death of Sirius. He tried his best to forget about it or use any means to ease the pain. Thus far he had been unsuccessful. He thought that maybe being at the Weasleys for the last two weeks of the summer would cheer him up. He went over to his trunk and ensured he had everything packed. Not knowing what else to do, he settled into his bed and tried to sleep. After hours, he finally fell into a restless sleep. For nights in a row he had relived Sirius' death every night. Every time Sirius fell behind that ominous black veil it wrenched at his heart. Harry woke up sobbing, wishing that he had learned Occlumency. If he had just learned Occlumency, Voldemort would never had been able to trick him into going to the Ministry of Magic. Harry sat there shaking, regretting all the nights he had not cleared his mind as Snape had instructed. Harry tiptoed down the stairs and got something to eat from the kitchen. He hoped that it would take his mind off of Sirius. He opened the refrigerator, there was nothing good, the Dursleys were still on that insufferable diet. He tried the freezer and settled for a low-fat, low-carb ice cream bar. He sat at the kitchen table and ate it, pouting about how much worse it was than normal ice cream bars. After three bars he finally headed back up to his bedroom. He carefully shut his door as not to wake a snoring Uncle Vernon. He turned around and found himself staring face to face with Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. Pigwidgeon immediately started fluttering hysterically around. Harry couldn't catch him and had to, much to Hedwig's dismay, lure him with an owl treat. He finally untied the letter off of his leg. Unfolding it, he saw Ron's untidy handwriting scrawling across it.  
  
Harry,  
It turns out that we can come and get you tomorrow! Mum is anxious to have you at the burrow. Our cousin Amy is staying with us and will be at Hogwarts with us next year. My mum does not like her at all, it's like a fight fest. So, she wants you to come a day early and teach her what a good guest acts like. Sounds great, ey? Well, I'll see you at noon tomorrow. I'll be coming by the floo. I convinced everyone else to stay at home this time so that your Uncle won't get too mad. See you tomorrow then, mate.  
-Ron  
  
Harry suddenly had the urge to dance. He did so hoping that nobody would wake up. He was so excited that he would be at the burrow tomorrow, even if it did mean giving manner lessons to Ron's cousin. Thinking about this, Harry thought it was odd that Ron's cousin would be attending Hogwarts this year. He didn't know they accepted students in the sixth year. Oh well, he wasn't going to worry himself about that. He was too excited. He lay on his bed and finally drifted off into, for once, a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Arrival at the Burrow

Dedication: To Elena...my Spanish triplet! You dirty Mexican. Dweeb. Punk. I can't believe you stole the smartness.  
  
`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-  
Chapter 2: Arrival at the Burrow `*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-  
  
Harry stood in front of the fireplace at 12 o'clock. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were constantly peeking around the corner into the living room with fear. They were all quite afraid of people coming out of their fireplace, after what had happened before when the Weasleys had come to get him. After ten minutes, Harry finally decided to sit down. It looked as if Ron could take a while coming.  
With a pop a dirty-looking Ron came out of the fireplace. Spotting Harry, he ran with excitement towards him and caught him in a strong, one- armed hug, "Ey mate. How's it going?" Harry, stepping back from Ron and, grinning, responded, "Pretty good. It'll be even better once we get out of here, let's go."  
Ron handed him some floo powder and he threw it down into the fireplace, yelling loudly and clearly, "The Burrow." He was immediately swept off his feet and was twirling past ever-changing fireplaces with immense speed. He was just starting to feel sick when he slowed down and found himself tumbling out of a fireplace and into the Burrow. He decided that this was definitely his least favorite mode of travel. He stood up, steadying his dizzying body and trying to brush soot off himself when he was immediately thrown into a huge, warm hug by Molly Weasley, "Harry, darling, oh- it's so good to see you. You look sick. The floo can sometimes do that to you. Here, let's get you into the kitchen and fix you some tea. That should help you feel better. Come along now." She led him into the disorderly kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Harry, honey, you look absolutely famished. They haven't been starving you have they?" Harry grinned sheepishly, " No, ma'am."  
"Well, that's good." Molly Weasley started busying herself in the kitchen. He finally got a chance to sit back and relax when all manner of Weasleys started pouring into the kitchen. Ron sat down next to him with his own cup of tea. George greeted him with a slap on the back, "Absolutely corking to see you, Harry." Fred added in, "Mum told us that you would be here, so we dropped in. Though we'll have to be getting back to our shop soon."  
"By the way, how's that going?"  
"Lucrative."  
"No free samples by any chance?"  
"Naw, Amy already took them all."  
"Amy?"  
"Our cousin."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot she was here. Were is she?"  
"Here." Came a voice from the doorway opposite Harry. He looked up and saw a girl with flaming red hair that had blond streaks all through it. She had fragile features and her ears seemed to be pierced at least five times on each side. She was wearing baggy jeans and worn down high tops. Her shirt was just short enough to show off some of her stomach, which consequently bore a pierced navel. She was the perfect description of what Aunt Petunia would define as a grungy, no-good, juvenile delinquent girl. For some reason that made Harry very happy. He felt a certain exhilaration from just being in the room with someone that his Aunt and Uncle would disapprove of so much. He was fairly certain they would, if they could see her, hate and fear her more than an ordinary witch. Harry got up and shook her hand vigorously, "It's nice to meet you, Amy." She looked at him oddly and casually said, "Yeah, you too."  
"Well, we best be off. We've got the shop to attend to." Fred announced. "See you later Harry."  
"See you later Fred and George."  
Ginny walked into the room, "Hey Harry! Have a nice summer?"  
"No, not really."  
"Oh well. I'm sure it will get better."  
Harry exchanged greetings with the rest of the Weasley family, shaking hands with Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Percy. Finally, Ron took him up to his room to get settled in. "So, when's Hermione coming?"  
"Tomorrow, I think."  
"Excellent. It'll be great to have the three of us all back together. As long as you and Hermione lay off of fighting each other."  
"You know we don't mean to."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So, what'd you think of Amy?"  
"She's exactly the kind of person the Dursley's would hate to know that anyone, even me, was associating with."  
"So."  
"So, I like her. Anything that spites the Dursley's makes me happy."  
"But, it doesn't spite them. They bloody well don't know she exists."  
"Oh. Stop ruining my fun."  
"Dinner's ready. Wash up and come on down." Yelled Molly Weasley. Both boys got up and made there way to the bathroom.  
  
`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-  
  
Please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!! It is much needed. 


	3. Stroll

Dedication: To Meg. We were so the bad seeds in middle school. Now we are at different high schools. My troublemaking days are now over without having my evil twin here.  
  
Authors Note: Ignore the fact that Percy was in the last chapter (I'm too lazy to go change it). I have read so many fanfics that they all kind of mesh together with the book. I read one recently with this big make-up scene between Percy and the Weasleys and when I was writing my fic I thought that had actually happened in the book- so sorry. If I make mistakes like that in the future you'll know why. Sorry my brain has so much trouble differentiating between things.  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~ Chapter 3- Stroll ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~  
  
Harry woke up in the morning feeling much needed contentment. He hadn't had any dreams about Sirius and he was, amazingly, full. The dinner had been very large and lively. Although, he had noticed that Amy hadn't spoken the entire time. He was curious to find out more about her. Harry rolled over to see a snoring Ron in the other bed. He slipped out of his bed and quietly pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Entering the living room he saw that it was empty. It must have still been very early in the morning. He went to sit in the armchair next to the fire when he realized that Amy was sitting there.  
  
"Hey" Harry said softly, hoping he wouldn't scare her. She jumped a little and then responded.  
  
"Hey, Harry"  
  
"What are you doing awake this early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"  
  
"I think it was because I wasn't starving, for once."  
  
She chuckled a little, "Yeah, that'll do it."  
  
Harry just sheepishly grinned back, noticing the way the light caught the multi-faceted tones of her hair. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He had to shake himself out of his surreal trance when he realized she was saying something.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go on a walk or something? I can't think inside this house."  
  
Responding subconsciously, "Sure."  
  
They walked out the door and into the brilliant sunlight. The fresh summer air greatly lightened their spirits. They walked in silent contentment for a few minutes. Harry, finally, decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, how is it that you got accepted into Hogwarts in the sixth year?"  
  
She remained silent for a while, "I didn't have any place else to go."  
  
"Weren't there any schools from where you were before, plus won't you be behind?"  
  
"I went to school in America. The place was pretty crappy, but I don't think I'll be that far behind."  
  
"Why did you decide to come here?"  
  
"I didn't. They kicked me out."  
  
"WHAT? Why?"  
  
"Be damned if I knew. I think it was either because I hexed the crap out of this one girl multiple times or that I jinxed my arithmancy professor's chalk to attack him one too many times. Oh yeah, and I had a strong reputation for being able to cuss the ass off of any person. Take your pick, any reason will do."  
  
Harry found himself chuckling, "You sound like Fred and George with Ron's mouth. It must run in the family. Don't worry, you won't get expelled from Hogwarts for that sort of stuff, or at least it hasn't happened yet."  
  
"Yeah, the authorities at my old school were real tight-asses. I'm gonna try to be good at Hogwarts, though. I hear Molly Weasley can send a pretty mean howler."  
  
"Yeah, those are definitely not pleasant. I speak from experience."  
  
They walked for hours, just talking and laughing. When they returned home for lunch they felt like they had known each other for a long time.  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~  
  
Okay...so maybe that was a bit sappy, but I felt it was necessary. Please review and tell me stuff to do/improve on. I need reviews desperately I cannot continue working in this review-less state. By the way, Savvy(some number or another) thanks a ton for your reviews. 


	4. The Last Day of Summer

Dedication: To Gabby. Gabiqua! I love you! Yay for pole vaulting: HOONGACHUGGA!  
  
`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-  
  
Chapter 4: The Last day of Summer `*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-`*~'-  
  
The summer flew past in a blur of long walks, passionate quidditch games, furious fights between Ron and Hermione, endless pranks by the twins, and a surplus of love and food. The summer had been uneventful, yet fun. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Amy, and Ginny would be at Hogwarts tomorrow and Amy was about to shake to death from nervousness.  
  
"You'll be fine. Everyone there will love you, I'm certain. Besides, you have us for friends." Ginny pat Amy on the back, trying to console her as she had yet another one of her nervous spells.  
  
"I know. I know. I'm just so nervous the teachers will hate me. I just want the school system to like me. It's always been a war between the school and me. I just want it to all be fan-bloody-tastic. But, inevitably, I'll screw it all up. I always do."  
  
"Oh, stop being such a worry-wart. You won't mess things up." Ginny sighed to herself, this could be a long day, "besides, everyone has said that you've changed a lot since you first got here. Especially since Harry got here, those walks must do you good." Amy blushed a little, but Ginny didn't seem to notice and kept plowing on, "I'm sure everyone will love the new and improved you. Even if your appearance doesn't make you out to be goo-"  
  
Amy cut her off, offended, "Are you insulting the way I look? You know, Ginny Weasley, I can be a lot meaner than I look."  
  
Ginny sighed again, clearly unabashed, she kept talking, "Anyway, as I was saying, even though your appearance makes you out to be a bad kid." Catching Amy's glare, she revised what she was saying, "You know, with the dyed hair, piercings, baggy clothes, and whatnot, it doesn't exactly make you look like Ms. Innocent." Ginny stopped talking for a moment, deep in contemplation, "Drat! I forgot what I was going to say."  
  
Amy took this chance to cut in, "You were bashing me about my clothes and so-called naughty appearance for all I can tell."  
  
Ginny suddenly dawned a look of realization, "Ahah! I remember! As I was saying, although your image may not portray it, I'm sure that everyone will realize how great you actually are. You know, it's what's on the inside that counts- and yours is golden."  
  
"Aw, Gin." Amy gave her a tight hug, "Thanks a ton, I'm sure I don't deserve all that praise."  
  
"No you really do, it really has been a pleasure having you here and seeing you change so much. Even if you haven't changed as much as we think, it'll be okay. You're still a great person." Then, a few moments later - just to top the capper - she added, "Besides, Hogwarts doesn't expel people for stuff like what you did. But, you can bet, we get some mighty fierce detentions."  
  
"Gee thanks Gin, now I feel better. I'm so glad you told me about detention to make me even less nervous." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and slapped Ginny playfully. Amy stood up and stretched a bit, "I'm gonna go downstairs and grab a bite to eat, maybe I'll go find Harry. Thanks a ton, though, Gin. I feel a lot better now."  
  
"No Problem."  
  
`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~ Ron and Hermione had been sitting in the Garden together, but had once again somehow found themselves in one of those unavoidable heated rows, which was now resulting in Hermione brutally insulting Ron's intellect.  
  
"You know what they say, People in Glass houses sink ships!" Ron yelled at Hermione, apparently thinking he had bruised Hermione's ego with that line.  
  
"I am going to have to invest in a proverb book or something for you, because this is absolutely ridiculous. This mix and matching of phrases nonsense has got to stop." Retorted Hermione, once again making Ron feel dense.  
  
Obviously searching for a response, Ron garbled out the first thought that came to his mind, despite its incoherency, "Well, a penny saved is worth two in the bush!"  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione looked unbearably haughty.  
  
"And. And. And. Don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen!" stumbled Ron. Realizing he had just stated utter nonsense he got very hot and embarrassed, the tips of his ears turning bright pink. Recognizing defeat he stormed away, muttering every variation of curse words under his breath.  
  
Hermione sat back down on the bench. Rather than exulting in her blatant victory over Ron, she looked miserable. She knew the year would be a long one if their constant rows did not stop. He would be unavoidable for another school year, which was looming on the horizon of the next day. Despite her avidity concerning school, she was dreading the year. She didn't want to spend the entire time arguing with Ron. He was her best friend, yet she just couldn't stop fighting with him. There was no explanation, she was just utterly confused. Hermione hated being confused. She was in a foul mood for the rest of the day.  
  
To make matters worse, Ron was avoiding her.  
  
`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~  
  
Harry was very excited about going back to school, but he didn't entirely want to go. He didn't want to face the inquiries of other students wondering what had happened last year in the Department of Mysteries. He knew that he would be, once again, the object of attention. Why couldn't he ever be normal, average, not have things happen to him? He knew why, but he didn't want to accept it. He knew that he was fated to be a murderer or murdered. He knew what the prophecy had sentenced his life to become. He knew it had been in his destiny since birth to be somewhat less than normal. Still, he could not help but question.  
  
He rolled over on his bed where he had been lying in contemplation when he heard the door creak open. He saw the petite figure of Amy creeping cautiously into the room.  
  
"Hey Amy."  
  
"Oh, hey Harry. I didn't wake you up did I?"  
  
"Naw, I was just thinking."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I came. I think I've been doing a bit too much thinking today; it's making me nervous. I was wondering if I could entice you to a game of catch, on brooms of course?"  
  
"Hell yeah. I'll go get my broom. Meet you outside in five."  
  
"Great."  
  
Harry rushed out of the room, pleasure and excitement written clearly across his face. Amy had learned that the offer of anything involving brooms and balls would get Harry excited and on his feet in an instant.  
  
They played catch for hours, losing track of the time, until they were finally called into dinner.  
  
`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~  
  
Molly Weasley had finally returned home from buying all the school supplies from Diagon Alley. Despite being fatigued from a long day of shopping she still managed to prepare a huge, delicious meal. Dinner was a lively event, full of discussion of the school year ahead. The Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione made their way to bed full and contented, excited about the day ahead.  
  
`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~*;`~  
  
Author's Note: All right, so I've written my fourth chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer than the previous ones...it's still short, though. Oh well. SO please REVIEW. What do you think about the new perspective? In case you didn't notice, it's no longer Harry's point of view. Do you like it this way or should I go back to my old way? Just REVIEW...tell me all sorts of things. Thanks. (Oh, by the way, the Ron/Hermione scene is derived from a scene in the move The Boondock Saints ...please don't sue me for plagiarism...) 


End file.
